Black Crystal
by Saphira08
Summary: Esta fanfic nao é so crossover de sobrenatural e smallville. Como o nome indica, e tambem crossover de moonlight, twilight e true blood. O casal principal é Sam winchester e Chloe- que nesta minha fic se chama Allison e Dean com Lisa- que se chama Cindy.
1. Pilot

**Episódio 1**

_24 de Novembro de 2008_:

O dia finalmente chegou; o dia que qualquer um tinha vindo a aguardar desde o inicio do ano, o dia em que o destino de Buzzwire podia mudar para sempre.

Tess Mercer, filha de um dos políticos mais influenciáveis da região, tinha vindo a adquirir, juntamente com o pai, posse de todos os jornais de Vancouver.

Quando Beth conheceu Tess Mercer, há 2 meses, num evento, já sabia que iria tornar a ver aquela mulher mais vezes ao longo da sua vida; nunca pensou é que pudesse ser tão mais rápido do que pensava: era uma mulher com expressão decidida, uma máscara implacável; um olhar frio e distante.

Naquele momento, Beth pensou que Buzzwire já tivera líderes suficientes e que com o anterior, qualquer um que viesse depois, nunca o iria ultrapassar.

Beth esperava, muito sinceramente, que aquele pensamento se verificasse verdadeiro: Buzzwire não se podia dar ao luxo de fechar também ali, naquela zona, onde empregava cerca de 6% da população de Victoria, em plena Vancouver, e o que se verificou em Nova Iorque e Kansas não se podia repetir também naquele local; colocaria no desemprego milhares de desesperados repórteres, que tinham lutado durante anos, para manterem Buzzwire o mais imortal e forte possível.

Beth Turner, de 30 anos, conseguira colocação no jornal aos 22 anos, depois de se ter especializado em Jornalismo, tendo-se tornado, em apenas 2 anos, uma das melhores jornalistas do Buzzwire.

Allison, sua irmã, ameaçava seguir os seus passos, desde que fora aceite, por mero próprio, para integrar nos quadros do jornal.

Allison era a sua irmã mais nova, com apenas 26 anos; Cindy era a segunda irmã mais nova, com 28 anos.

Beth era a quem todos recorriam quando precisavam de conselhos; Allison era a mais nova, mas a luz das vidas de Beth e Cindy, a que as alegrava com a sua boa-disposição e o seu humor, o seu sorriso; Cindy era a mais problemática: gostava de se envolver com rapazes de história duvidosa e saía quase sempre a sofrer com isso; nunca tinha muita sorte no amor nem na vida profissional até que Beth e Allison conseguiram com que ela fosse trabalhar no Jornal Buzzwire.

Cindy tinha um dom, desde pequena: sempre adorou observar as pessoas e tudo o que a rodeava, adorando tirar fotos, incluindo a animais e objectos.

Certa vez, Beth e Allison precisavam de um fotógrafo e decidiram levar Cindy, quando investigavam um caso de assassínio; nenhum fotógrafo foi capaz de o fazer, mas Cindy captou, com o seu olhar de lince, provas cruciais que ajudaram a descobrir e a revelar o assassino.

Desde aí, Cindy foi imediatamente aceite e passou, de imediato, a trabalhar com Allison e Beth no mesmo Jornal.

Neste momento, Cindy estava bem, assim como Beth e Allison a nível profissional, claro está, se Buzzwire não fechasse como os outros e fosse adquirido por Tess Mercer, a nova compradora.

O evento continuou, até que a mulher ruiva, de aspecto austero, subiu ao palco e começou a falar: - É com grande ansiedade que tenho aguardado por este dia: 24 de Novembro de 2008; nunca o esqueçam, repórteres e leitores do Buzzwire porque este vai ser lembrado como o dia em que Buzzwire continuará a crescer… - A voz da mulher elevou-se desta vez, secundada pelas palmas aliviadas, alegres dos trabalhadores - … Por isso, eu, Tess Mercer, é com grande honra que me torno a nova chefe… - Tess Mercer sorriu, um sorriso que parecia genuinamente orgulhoso - … De modo a que possamos continuar a divulgar os assassinos, os corruptos e os podres desta sociedade, para que possamos, assim como os nosso amigos e familiares, viver numa maior harmonia… - As palmas abafaram o resto do discurso da mulher, que segundos depois, abandonava o palco, dirigindo-se para uma sala ao lado, onde se iria proceder ao negócio.

Buzzwire estava salvo, ninguém sabia por quanto tempo mais; as irmãs suspiraram de alívio e começaram a falar entre todas, entusiasmadas, mas Beth tornou novamente a sentir aquela sensação estranha de que estava a ser observada.

Olhou para trás e lá estava o mesmo vulto masculino, quase nas sombras, que olhava para ela; Beth sentiu o seu coração bater de nervoso; já tinha perdido a conta de quantas vezes tinha visto aquele mesmo vulto a observá-la.

- Beth, hei, truz truz – Beth desviou o olhar rapidamente, quando a irmã Allison estalou os dedos perto da sua visão, fazendo-a retornar ao "presente".

- Ai, parva!

- 'Tavas a olhar para onde, mana? – Allison seguiu o olhar da irmã; Beth tornou a olhar para o mesmo lugar, mas desta vez, o vulto tinha desaparecido.

Beth não sabia o que sentia naquele momento, mas suspirou, sentindo a respiração voltar ao normal e desta vez, olhou para um outro vulto, que vinha a correr, com as faces coradas, sorrindo.

O vulto aproximou-se de Allison por detrás e tapou-lhe os olhos, piscando o olho a Cindy e a Beth.

- Clark! – Allison disse com um sorriso radiante, tocando nas mãos do namorado.

Allison voltou-se na sua direcção e abraçou-o, beijando-se ambos de seguida.

- Uhhh! – Cindy olhou de lado para o par, com um sorriso trocista.

Clark e Allison conheciam-se desde o 7º ano, tendo começado a namorar à 5 anos atrás.

A relação que Allison tinha com Clark era segura, mas as irmãs não sabiam ao certo se era realmente amor, mas era uma relação linda de se ver, como se ambos soubessem os segredos um do outro.

Por vezes, quando os apanhavam sozinhos, Allison e Clark segredavam algo que Beth e Cindy e mais ninguém nunca eram postos a par, mudando o casal rapidamente de assunto.

Allison e Clark encontravam-se abraçados num aperto forte, Allison concedendo beijo após beijo nos lábios e face dele; tanto Beth como Cindy se derretiam ao vê-los.

- Então, já soube que Buzzwire está salvo! Eh! Eh! – Disse Clark.

- Yap! E podemos continuar na boa vida. Yupiii! – Secundou Cindy.

- Sinceramente estou surpreso! Pensei que o Buzzwire não tivesse hipóteses contra o Daily Planet!

- Bah! Nem me fales! A nossa prima não pára de nos massacrar com isso… a dizer que é a melhor… Blah Blah Blah…

- Ela não vinha hoje, Allie? – Perguntou-lhe Beth – Onde está ela?

- Provavelmente anda por aí a ver se "engata" mais algum… Bah!

- Por falar no "diabo"… - Troçou Cindy.

Lois Lane surgiu-lhes à frente, com aquele seu sorriso trocista.

- Oh Christ! – Bufou Clark, rebolando os olhos.

- Olá, prima! – Allison sorriu para ela que a abraçou, assim como a Beth e a Cindy, de seguida.

- Olá, Clarky! – Disse Lois, para Clark, que desta vez, assumiu uma expressão ainda mais impaciente.

Lois e Clark andavam sempre a implicar um com o outro; por vezes, Beth e Cindy pensavam se Lois e Clark não teriam um fraquinho um pelo outro, mas rejeitavam a ideia de imediato; isso deixaria Allison de rastos, que amava Clark demasiado e suspiraram, sentindo aquela pontada de embirração contra ela, não o conseguindo evitar.

Cindy, então, era a que mais parecia notar aquela química entre a prima e o actual namorado de Allison, sendo a que menos a tolerava de todas; Allison nada dizia, limitando-se a olhar, até que, quando Lois se ia embora com ar altivo, Clark a beijava ou a abraçava e Allison parecia voltar ao seu estado sorridente.

Por vezes, Beth e Cindy comentavam que Clark não era o homem ideal para Allison, quando a viam pensativa e até tristonha, estados esses que se observavam depois de Lois lhes surgir à frente, incluindo a Clark.

Clark, Beth, Cindy e Allison podiam, assim, continuar com o trabalho: desta vez, tinham em mãos corpos que foram encontrados com mordeduras no pescoço; o caso era extremamente intrigante, porque na maior parte dos casos, os corpos eram encontrados sem qualquer rasto de sangue no seu interior.

- Ah! Ah! Temos um morcego mutante entre mãos – Surgiu a voz conhecida de James Dampet, o especialista em informática, mesmo por detrás dos quatro repórteres.

- Bem, se calhar, os vampiros existem mesmo. Será que há por aí algum sexy, lindérrimo, jeitoso, que me podia salvar? – Allison olha de lado para o namorado, que faz beicinho.

Naquele momento, no entanto, a brincadeira é interrompida, quando a nova chefe, Tess, lhes surge à frente e diz, apanhando-os de surpresa e fazendo com que todos se calassem, abruptamente.

- Agradecia que você, Beth Turner e vocês as duas, se preparassem para investigar o caso. Posso contar com vocês? – O tom de voz de Tess era ao mesmo tempo cordial e autoritária, não dando margens para a desobediência – E já me custa mandar três irmãs para o mesmo caso. Você, tenho outro caso para si… siga-me… - Tess olhou para Clark, que engolindo em seco e concedendo um beijo rápido nos lábios de Allison, a seguiu até ao gabinete.

Vários fotógrafos encontravam-se já no local onde o corpo ainda não tinha sido retirado pelas autoridades.

No entanto, uma pequena multidão assistia, chocada, enquanto vários agentes colocavam a fita amarela para ninguém se aproximar.

Beth e as irmãs, Cindy com a máquina fotográfica ao peito, aproximaram-se do local, onde alguns paramédicos as fixavam, uns aborrecidos, notando-se claramente que odiavam jornalistas, outros parecendo admirar a beleza e o corpo delas.

Podia ser que três raparigas bonitas ajudasse a situação, apesar de Beth odiar utilizar a sua beleza e a das irmãs como uma vantagem.

- Boa tarde – Beth e as irmãs tiraram a identificação de jornalistas do Buzzwire – Que informação nos podem fornecer sobre este caso…

- Nada – começou um deles, muito carrancudo, depressa interrompido pelo colega ao lado.

- Só sabemos que este corpo foi encontrado hoje por volta das 17:00h, por uma rapariga ainda jovem – O paramédico apontou na direcção de uma ambulância, onde se encontrava sentada uma rapariga loira muito jovem; 2 agentes do FBI pareciam estar a interrogá-la.

- Obrigada – Sorriu Cindy para os 2 paramédicos, enquanto outros, por detrás destes, davam risadinhas, mirando-as.

Aproximaram-se da rapariga e dos 2 agentes; um deles era muito alto, extremamente atraente, um tipo de homem que deixava Beth e Allison de coração em alvoroço: alto, atlético, olhos verdes carinhosos e com a face mais perfeita que alguma vez viram; Beth olhou atentamente para Allison, que parecia não conseguir desfitar o agente, com uma expressão interrogativa, ao mesmo tempo que a sua face se encontrava num tom escarlate.

Beth não pôde disfarçar um sorriso, quando a via deixar cair constantemente a caneta e o bloco de notas ao chão, atrapalhadíssima.

Cindy, essa, não parava de olhar para o agente ao lado, o seu género de homem, loiro, ligeiramente mais baixo que o colega, olhos de um tom verde claro e com um sorriso trocista, também ele muitíssimo atraente.

- Boa noite, senhores agentes – começou Beth, esperando a qualquer momento, uma reprimenda ou um tom de voz antipático da parte deles.

No entanto, o loiro, pouco olhou para Beth, parecendo dirigir-se essencialmente a Cindy, enquanto o mais alto só parecia fitar Allison, conforme a conversa entre o agente e Cindy decorriam, ao mesmo tempo que a rapariga ia acrescentando alguma coisa.

Tudo o que Beth ouvia ia tomando nota no seu bloco, constatando pelo que a rapariga dizia, que o homem tinha sido morto por outro homem, mas a descrição que ela dava do assassino é que lhes chamou a atenção: pelas palavras dela, o homem era alto, bastante entroncado e movia-se a uma velocidade incrível, apanhando a vítima em segundos, debruçando-se sobre ela, à qual lhe sugou o sangue, relatando também, que o homem mal vira que a sua vítima se encontrava morta, se erguera de um salto, com os lábios e o queixo completamente sujos de sangue e partira em segundos, à mesma velocidade sobre-humana.

A rapariga baixou a cabeça, parecendo envergonhada, enquanto Beth, Allison, Cindy e os 2 agentes trocavam olhares, Beth não soube descrever o que significavam a troca de olhares entre Cindy e o agente loiro.

Minutos depois, Beth despediu-se dos 2 agentes; Allison seguiu-a, mas parecia renitente, lançando olhares para o agente mais alto, parecendo pensativa, o agente também ele, seguindo-a sempre com o olhar, como se lhe custasse vê-la partir.

Cindy, no entanto, surpreendeu as irmãs, quando disse ao agente mais baixo: - Obrigada, Dean… I mean… agente… - Cindy corou e seguiu as irmãs até ao carro, Allison agora com uma expressão intrigada, ao mesmo tempo que Cindy se apressava a entrar no banco traseiro do Jipe de Beth, sem abrir mais a boca.

Tudo aconteceu em segundos, mas naquele instante, 3 vultos surgiram-lhes à frente do Jipe, obrigando Beth a travar: eram 3 homens assustadores, que as observavam com olhar faminto; Beth sentiu Cindy mexer-se, irrequieta ao seu lado e Allison abafar um grito, no assento de trás, até que o Jipe sofre um abanão e Beth sente a porta do seu lado ser arrancada, com uma força extrema.

Em segundos, Beth e as irmãs eram conduzidas a uma rua, quase voando, sendo atiradas contra uma parede; a cabeça de Beth ressentiu-se da dor e viu tudo a andar à roda, até que um dos homens se debruça sobre ela, não sentindo qualquer grito sair da sua boca, mas ouvindo claramente o das irmãs.

Beth tentou sair daquela situação, até outros gritos furiosos, desta vez, os dos seus raptores, soaram aos ouvidos das 3 e é nesse preciso instante que Beth, Cindy e Allison vêem com os seus próprios olhos, dentes, como presas, crescerem na boca dos homens que se encontravam sobre elas.

Os homens largam-nas no chão, não conseguindo sentir mais nada para além de ruídos do que parecia ser uma luta e berros.

As irmãs encontravam-se ainda tontas, Beth sentindo a sua nuca com sangue e o seu sabor na boca; Allison sentia-se entorpecida com a pancada que recebera na cabeça contra a parede e Cindy não sentia um dos braços, tentando erguer-se, mas gemeu, com dores.

Até que ouviram passos e vozes preocupadas.

Beth sentiu uma presença alcançá-la e quando o viu, sentiu uma pancada no coração: era como se uma pintura que estivera desbotada, se encontrasse agora nítida à sua frente.

O vulto que a observara durante meses antes, talvez anos, sem nunca se revelar, apresentou-se-lhe diante dos seus olhos: era um homem moreno, extremamente atlético, com uns belíssimos olhos castanhos e em suma, transmitindo uma sensualidade que Beth se sentiu corar e suspirou quando sentiu o homem pegar nela ao colo, não parando ambos de se fitar.

Allison tentou erguer-se, mas sentia a cabeça pesadíssima, até que o agente que conhecera naquela tarde, o mais alto, cuja face Allison jurou já ter visto mais vezes, sem, no entanto, se recordar de onde, lhe surgiu à frente, com os olhos abertos de pura preocupação.

Allison sentiu-se segura com aquele homem perto dela; ela também se sentia segura com Clark, mas enquanto que Clark era seu namorado e guarda-costas em simultâneo, com este rapaz, Allison sentiu um outro tipo de segurança, como se o rapaz fosse capaz de fazer tudo por ela, até ás últimas consequências e fixou o olhar dele, terna.

O rapaz olhou-a de volta e Allison não soube dizer quanto tempo assim estiveram, o olhar dele agora carinhoso, até que a tocou suavemente na face com uma mão, como se já esperasse por aquele momento há muito tempo e Allison sentiu-se nas nuvens.

De seguida, o rapaz segurou nela ao colo, com uma agilidade surpreendente para um humano.

Allison sabia que para Clark, ela era uma pena, mas para este humano, também ela assim lho parecia e sentiu-se bem nos braços dele e depois nada mais.

Cindy sentiu uma mão forte erguê-la do chão: - Não te preocupes, Cindy. Vai tudo correr bem!

- Dean?

- Shiu! Não eras tu que não querias que ninguém soubesse que andavas com um caçador? Então podemos aproveitar esta ocasião para fingirmos que nos conhecemos assim…

Cindy beijou-o na face, sentindo-a abrir-se num sorriso, deixando-se ser conduzida até ao carro dele, onde o irmão e Allison também já se encontravam.

- A Beth? – Perguntou Cindy

- Não te preocupes, Cindy. De todas, ela é bem provável que seja a que esteja melhor – Dean piscou-lhe o olho e o irmão arrancou com o carro de ambos, um Chevrolet Impala, de 1967.


	2. Contact

**Black Crystal – Episódio 1x02**

Beth sentiu-se recuperar pouco a pouco, sentindo nas suas costas, desta vez, uma estrutura suave, até que se apercebeu que se encontrava numa cama de hospital; o mesmo homem que a salvara encontrava-se ali à sua frente, a observá-la.

Beth, desta vez, assumiu uma expressão desconfiada.

- Quem és?

- O meu nome é Mick St John, sou detective particular e estou encarregue de investigar o caso do "sugador"… - O detective fez o sinal de aspas com as mãos, parecendo divertido.

- Ah, sim, sei! É você que tem andado a "perseguir-me"…? – Beth decidiu ir direita ao assunto.

- Não digo "perseguir", mas sim "vigiar"…

- Porquê?

- Você é filha de David Nutter, certo?

- Sim.

- Acredito que você possa estar em perigo...

- Porquê?

- O seu pai trabalhou como polícia num caso chamado "True Blood", onde se encontraram pistas de uma possível existência de … hããã… vampiros…

Beth recordou-se, de imediato, das presas que vira no homem que a derrubara e falou: - E não existem?

- O seu pai acreditava que sim…mas é evidente que não… - O homem sorriu, como que para comprovar o quanto a pergunta dela não tinha sentido.

Beth esboçou um sorriso amarelo: - Então e pensa que agora alguém me queira ver morta só por causa das investigações do meu pai…? E tem estado a vigiar-me porque pensa que…

- Sim… que você e as suas irmãs podem estar em perigo…

- Oh meu Deus! Onde estão a Allie e a Cindy?

- Não se preocupe… elas estão bem… daqui a pouco já pode vê-las…

Beth e Mick entreolharam-se, o olhar dele captando a atenção da repórter que se sentia inexplicavelmente bem na sua presença e Mick sorriu para ela, ajudando-a a levantar e apontando para uma cadeira onde a roupa de Beth se encontrava cuidadosamente dobrada.

Naquele momento é que Beth se apercebeu que se encontrava apenas de roupa interior e sentiu-se corar, até que Mick disse:

- Eu espero lá fora; eu sei onde estão as suas irmãs.

Mick fechou a porta do quarto atrás de si e Beth começou a vestir-se.

Sam sabia porque se sentia assim: sabia que tinha sido a partir do momento em que conhecera Allison há 3 meses atrás. Ele vira-a primeiro e de cada vez que a olhava, sentia uma tranquilidade no seu coração, que ao mesmo tempo batia como um louco, ao ver o sorriso dela, até ao dia em que ela o viu também.

Fixaram-se durante longos momentos, mas Allison estava com Beth e depressa a seguiu, saindo do campo de visão de Sam, entristecendo-o.

Não só a considerou como uma das mulheres mais bonitas que vira, mas caracterizou-a com um tipo de beleza que nunca vira em nenhuma outra mulher: o seu cabelo era encaracolado até aos ombros, loiro, mas a face e o olhar, assim como os lábios e o sorriso, foi o que cativaram mais Sam.

O sorriso e as expressões faciais pareciam-lhe como as de um anjo: suave, quase infantil, mas ao mesmo tempo, com um corpo que lhe transmitiu tal sensualidade, que só de lhe tocar numa perna ou num braço, Sam não se reconhecia a si próprio.

Algo que nunca antes sentira, invadia-lhe o coração e todo o corpo; quando lhe tocava, sentia o seu sangue pulsar nas suas veias, sangue esse que ele considerava sujo, corrompido como o sangue de demónio de olhos amarelos e sentiu-se um monstro perante aquela mulher adormecida à sua frente.

Sam encontrava-se num quarto, sentado num sofá, olhando para Allison que dormia como um anjo na sua própria cama.

A respiração dela era calma, observando os seus seios acompanharem o ritmo respiratório do seu coração.

Os seus lábios encontravam-se rosados, voluptuosos, com um sorriso, a sua face corada e um semblante pacífico; Sam não conseguiu simplesmente desviar o olhar.

Dean e Cindy encontravam-se no quarto ao lado, Sam sabia, para sua surpresa, que Dean se encontrava verdadeiramente interessado em Cindy.

Tinham conhecido Cindy há cerca de 4 meses, quando a fotógrafa se viu presa por um grupo de lobisomens.

A partir daí, Cindy, que não fazia ideia da existência daquele mundo, passou a fazer parte dele e existira de imediato uma ligação muito forte entre ela e Dean.

Pelo que sabiam, Cindy não contara a ninguém que o mundo do sobrenatural existia, muito menos que existia quem o combatesse.

Sam sabia que Cindy tinha duas irmãs e quando Dean e Sam a iam levar a casa, era nessas alturas que, ao longe, ou mais perto, escondidos, viam Beth e Allison à porta da casa ou no carro.

Quando Sam vira Allison pela primeira vez, sentiu-se esperançado, como se uma luz muito forte incidisse e iluminasse o seu coração, aquecendo-o.

Desde que Jessica morrera, muito raramente estivera com uma mulher e sentira algo por alguma delas: a primeira tinha sido Sarah Blake, mas pela obrigação da caça, depressa partiu em direcção ao desconhecido; quando tornou a sentir algo por alguém, descobriu que era nada mais, nada menos do que uma criatura sobrenatural que tivera que matar com as suas próprias mãos.

A partir daí, era-lhe doloroso saber que qualquer mulher por quem se pudesse apaixonar podiam acabar mortas por si próprio ou por causa dele e naquele momento, ainda se sentiu mais sujo, um assassino.

Mas invejava o irmão, desejando sentir-se apaixonado de novo, desejando o toque de uma mulher no seu rosto, no seu corpo, desejando matar saudades de um beijo, de uma noite de amor, de ser acarinhado e de ter alguém que correspondesse e se apaixonasse por si.

Continuava a observar Allison, ainda adormecida à sua frente, até que um cansaço se apoderou dele e adormeceu.

Allison acordou pouco a pouco, sentindo-se quente e confortável.

Quando abriu os olhos, notou que não conhecia o lugar onde se encontrava, mas soube que era um quarto de hotel e olhou em volta: com o coração aos pulos, Allison apercebeu-se que se encontrava numa cama que só podia pertencer ao rapaz que se encontrava a dormir, no sofá ao lado, parecendo encontrar-se numa posição extremamente desconfortável.

Allison nunca conhecera dos namorados que tivera ou dos rapazes que já tinha observado a dormir, nenhum com uma expressão tão bonita.

Allison ainda não sabia o nome dele, lembrando-se naquele instante, de onde o vira mais do que uma vez, sempre acompanhado pelo outro agente e por Cindy.

Allison guardou na sua memória que teria que questionar a irmã mais tarde.

Allison levantou-se, procurando algo que lhe indicasse uma pista do nome dele, até que encontrou uma carteira onde se via duas fotografias: a dele com o outro agente que conhecera à tarde: "Dean e Sam Winchester",

Allison constatou que eram irmãos; a foto indicava que o da direita era Sam, por isso Allison soube imediatamente o seu nome e o seu coração bateu ainda mais depressa: adorava o nome de Sam. Sempre quisera que, quando fosse mãe, conceder o nome "Sam" a um futuro filho e continuou a observá-lo enquanto dormia: a expressão era de tal modo calma e perfeita que Allison não conseguiu desviar o olhar, notando com mais atenção em todos os pormenores da face de Sam e do seu corpo.

Sam encontrava-se vestido com uma camisa de flanela azul, com as mangas dobradas, evidenciando uns braços bonitos e musculados, com as veias surpreendentemente pronunciadas.

Clark era bem mais atlético que Sam, mas Allison admirou a forma como Sam, no seu próprio corpo, combinava a elegância com os músculos.

Em suma, Allison nunca conhecera homem mais bonito e mais perfeito em toda a sua vida e passou a admirar também os seus lábios, o seu nariz, as sobrancelhas, o cabelo; Allison sabia que o seu namorado era Clark, mas não queria sair dali, não queria ir embora e considerou-se uma traidora.

Sempre amara Clark desde que o conhecera e considerou-se uma idiota por começar a sentir algo por um rapaz só porque o considerava irresistivelmente atraente e sedutor.

Allison decidiu ir embora, mas acidentalmente foi contra os pés da cama, magoando-se terrivelmente e ouvindo-se um estrondo.

Allison pôs-se em pé coxinho, enquanto Sam acordava sobressaltado.

De inicio, pareceu atarantado, mas Allison não pôde deixar de notar nas suas mãos e na forma como Sam acordava e coradíssima, caiu para trás.

Sam levantou-se de um salto e aproximou-se de Allison, colocando as suas bonitas mãos na cintura dela, bastando aquele simples gesto para a levantar, até que segurou nela ao colo, estendendo-a ao comprido na cama.

- Allison, está bem?

A voz; era a primeira vez que ouvia a voz dele e questionou-se, incrédula, se aquele homem à sua frente teria algum defeito.

Exteriormente, pelo que parecia, não e Allison sentiu uma curiosidade invadir-lhe o coração.

- É o pé! Mas já passa!

Também Sam não pareceu conseguir reagir, quando ouvira a voz dela; soou como música nos seus ouvidos: uma voz calma, melódica, sensual.

Allison sorriu, notando no rubor que surgia na face de Sam, que a fixava, até que pigarreou, parecendo embaraçado e esboçou um sorriso tímido, baixando a cabeça; Allison não conseguia respirar, encarando os dentes perfeitos e brancos do rapaz à sua frente, até que o ouviu perguntar. Incrédula: - És vampira?

Allison ainda se lembrava das presas que julgou revelarem-se na boca do homem que a prendera, mas julgava que era apenas uma alucinação. Poderiam realmente os vampiros existir?

Poderia aquele homem morto no chão, ter sido vítima de um vampiro?

E com um sorriso de troça, visualizou-se com um artigo escrito por si e mostrá-lo à sua nova e recente chefe Tess Mercer, ao qual ela respondia:

-Allison Turner, está despedida!

Allison acordou do seu devaneio e encarou Sam; poderia Sam ser um vampiro? E sentindo-se assustada pela primeira vez, tentou levantar-se, mas o pé ainda lhe doía e Sam incentivou-a a deitar-se, com um olhar e um tom de voz tão carinhoso que Allison não pensou mais que aquela obra de arte desenhada por Deus, pudesse ser algo maligno e sorriu.

Sam tirou-lhe o sapato e tocou no seu pé.

Allison não soube como ele lhe fez aquilo, mas ao sentir o toque dele na sua pele, um toque quente, fechou os olhos.

Quando os tornou a abrir, Sam olhava-a, mas Allison não soube decifrar o significado do seu olhar, até que ela se sentou de novo na cama, procurando calçar o sapato até que o conseguiu.

Sam encontrava-se, desta vez, de cabeça baixa: - Até os seus pés são perfeitos!

-Acha?

- Por favor, trata-me por tu! – Sam pediu em tom implorativo, notando Allison, pela primeira vez, que o olhar dele parecia o de um cachorrinho abandonado e resistiu ao impulso de o abraçar – Tu és Allison, não és?

- Como sabes?

Sam tornou a revelar o mesmo sorriso que deixava Allison quase sem respiração.

- Tu e as tuas irmãs são bastante conhecidas no mundo do Jornalismo… Beth, Cindy e Allison Turner, as melhores jornalistas do Buzzwire.

-E porque a Cindy te disse? – Alvitrou Allison.

Sam fixou-a com um olhar tão caloroso que a deixou sem fala.

Se Allison se pudesse descrever como se sentia naquele momento, não iria encontrar palavras para tal: era uma mistura de emoções e mais uma vez Clark lhe surgiu na mente, até que Sam tornou a falar, novamente:

- Como sabes?

- Eu lembro-me de ti. A minha irmã já vos conhecia, certo? Tu e ela…

- Não… - Sam abanou a cabeça, com força, sorrindo para ela, meigo – Mas com o meu irmão, Dean…

Um silêncio significativo abateu-se sobre eles, até que Allison se levantou de novo; desta vez, o pé já não lhe doía e conseguiu dirigir-se para onde se encontrava o seu casaco.

Sam levantou-se também, desta vez com um sorriso tristonho; se Allison o encarasse por muito mais tempo, não resistia ao impulso de o confortar.

- Já estás bem?

- Obrigada, Salvaste-me a vida! – Allison concedeu-lhe um beijo na face que Sam sentiu como uma onda de calor a percorrer-lhe o corpo e desviou o seu olhar do dela.

Allison começou a dirigir-se para a porta, quando Sam falou mais uma vez: - Toma, fica com isto! – Sam estendeu-lhe um cartão, onde Allison notou ter o seu número de contacto.

Allison sabia perfeitamente porque é que numa questão de segundos, aceitara o cartão, mas custava dizê-lo em voz alta, até que tirou uma caneta que tinha no interior do seu casaco e escreveu o seu número na palma da mão de Sam; antes que mais alguma coisa fosse feita ou dita, Allison abre a porta e sai do quarto de hotel, sabendo que começava a transpor uma barreira que sabia poder não conseguir ultrapassar ou retroceder.


	3. This is not Happening

**Black Crystal – 1x03**

Dean e Cindy suspiravam de prazer, depois de mais uma vez, se entregarem nos braços um do outro, tanto Cindy como Dean contando as horas para se verem, conhecendo-se cada dia mais e dependendo cada vez mais um do outro.

Cindy não contara nada às irmãs, que desde há 4 meses, conhecera dois caçadores de criaturas sobrenaturais e que mais ainda, se tinha apaixonado por um deles.

Se ambas soubessem, Beth principalmente, advertia-a imediatamente dos casos românticos anteriores e do quanto sofrera com eles.

Teria sido escolha de Cindy omitir o facto, porque também ela queria saber até onde aquela relação podia ir.

Depois de sentirem calor uni-los ainda mais, percorrendo-lhes o corpo, Cindy aninhou-se no peito de Dean, suspirando ao mesmo tempo que Dean lhe concedia festas carinhosas no ombro e no cabelo.

- Dean?

- Sim?

- Quem era aquele homem que levou Beth?

- Um vampiro.

Cindy ergueu-se, assustada, sentando-se na cama, de modo a encarar Dean, os seus seios expostos, nos quais Dean tocou suavemente, contemplando-os.

- Não te preocupes, Cindy. Ele não a vai morder…

- Porque dizes isso?

- Porque ele está apaixonado por ela…

- Oh meu Deus! Isso ainda é pior!

- Nope, não é! Se eu fosse um vampiro, nunca te converteria…

- Sério? Porquê?

- Ah! Ah! Querias ser vampira? – Dean parecia surpreendido.

- … Nah! Mas tens a certeza…?

- Yap, tenho. Ele vigia-a desde pequena… digamos que ele a ama… Confia em mim…

- Como é que tu e o Sam o conheceram?

- Ele salvou-nos a vida. Ele é dos bons e nunca nos fez mal… nem nunca tocou um dedo em nós… Ele é porreiro…

- Uau! – Cindy tornou a aninhar-se no peito de Dean, que puxou os cobertores para a agasalhar – Excitante!

- Achas?

- Mas não mais excitante que tu! – Cindy deu um beijo nos lábios de Dean, que correspondeu e segundos depois Dean não resistiu a entregar-se mais uma vez nos braços daquela mulher, esquecendo-se de tudo o que os rodeava.

Sam não soube dizer se ficou feliz ou não, mas olhou incontáveis vezes para o número que ela lhe tinha escrito a caneta na sua mão e apressou-se a apontá-lo no telemóvel, como se tivesse receio que o número desaparecesse, só se parecendo dar conta que a caneta de Allison se encontrava na sua mão; Allison tinha-se esquecido dela.

Sam também se lembrou naquele momento que Allison tinha um namorado e a forma como ela se comportou enquanto com ele, revelou-lhe que era uma rapariga inteligente e com valores morais; uma qualidade interior que descobriu nela e mais uma vez amaldiçoou-se por ter tanto azar na vida com as mulheres, ou porque morriam ou porque tinham que morrer ou porque já tinham namorado.

Sam deitou-se na cama, mas sentia o perfume dela na sua almofada: o perfume começou a enlouquecê-lo até que Sam saiu do quarto para a noite, procurando acalmar-se.

Quando Allison chegou a casa, Beth já se encontrava à sua espera, recebendo-a com um sorriso.

- A Cindy?

- Está com o Dean! Não te preocupes, mana.

- Mas onde está ela? E quem é o Dean?

- O Dean é aquele agente do FBI que conheceste hoje, mana. Ela deve estar no quarto de hotel com ele… Ih! Ih! – Allison soltou uma risada.

- OH Crist. A Cindy não aprende mesmo… Allie, o Clark está cá… está no teu quarto…

- …AH… Ok!

Beth sorriu para ela e Allison dirigiu-se ao seu quarto, onde Clark andava de um lado para o outro.

- Oh, Allie…'tás bem? – Clark abraçou-a num aperto forte, até que a beijou nos lábios, num beijo ardente – Eu não acredito…

- I'm Ok, Clark…

- Não é isso… - Clark soltou-a, sentando-se na cama dela, até que desabafou: - Eu não pude ir salvar-te, Allie… ' Tava tão ocupado… 'tava no meio de um incêndio… salvei 3 crianças… eu nem ouvi gritos teus, nada… porque não me chamaste? Eu ouviria-te em segundos e…

- Clark, pára! I'm Ok! Não podias fazer tudo ao mesmo tempo… por mais rápido que sejas…

- E se tivesses morrido…? Eu não viveria com isso…

Allison aproximou-se de Clark, ajoelhando-se no chão e calou-o com um dedo seu nos lábios dele, carinhosa – Mas eu estou aqui, Clark… não morri…

Clark fê-la sentar-se no seu colo e mais uma vez abraçou-a, deixando-se assim ficar por longos minutos, até que Clark sentiu o cansaço dela, ajudando-a a deitar-se, carinhoso, observando-a enquanto dormia, contemplando o seu sono calmo.

De seguida, saiu do quarto e com um suspiro, partiu para a noite, enquanto o som de um pedido de socorro desesperado lhe surgiu através da sua audição apurada.

Beth preparava um café com leite, quando Allison lhe surge, de roupão e chinelos, diante de si, na cozinha.

Allison também ficou surpreendida por ver a irmã àquelas horas, ainda acordada, pensativa, sonhadora: - Beth? Que se passa? São duas da manhã!

- Allie?

- Sim?

- Posso fazer-te uma pergunta? E eu não acredito que 'tou a pedir conselho a uma rapariga mais nova – Beth abanou a cabeça - … mas como soubeste tu que o Clark… quero dizer… não tens dúvidas…? Como sabes que ele é o certo para ti?

- Não sei… - Allison baixou a cabeça.

- … Allie?

- O quê? – Allison continuava de cabeça baixa.

- Que se passa?

- Perguntaste se não tinha duvidas…? Por vezes tenho e por incrível que pareça… hoje pioraram…

- Oh meu Deus! Foi aquele agente?

- Sam…

- Ele chama-se Sam?

- Yap! E o loiro é o Dean! A Cindy está com ele agora…

- Uau! Já sabes o nome dele?

- Ele salvou-me daquele homem… hããã… - Allison lembrou-se das presas e abanou a cabeça, afastando mais uma vez a ideia – E… ele… levou-me para o quarto dele – Desta vez, Allison corou e esboçou um sorriso sonhador.

- Oh Allie, que aconteceu?

- Nada… acredita… ele simplesmente deitou-me na cama dele e…

- E? – Beth parecia apreensiva.

Allison contou tudo o que tinha sucedido e quando acabou, levantou-se do banco à frente de Beth e dirigiu-se para o frigorifico de onde retirou uma bebida fresca, bebendo-a quase toda de uma vez.

Beth observou-a atentamente, até que falou: - Eu acho que te compreendo…mas eu ao menos não tenho namorado; Josh morreu recentemente, por isso não fico com a consciência…

- Yeah, I know… Damn it! – Allison fechou os olhos, até que falou: - Pela primeira vez na vida, mana, 'tou com sérias dúvidas e…

- … Sim, acredito – Beth sorriu – mas já pensaste que provavelmente, nunca mais o vais tornar a ver?

- Hããã…

- O que foi?

- Trocámos de número de telemóvel…

- Oh Allie! – Beth parecia recriminar a irmã.

Allison baixou a cabeça e nada disse até que colocou a embalagem fria de bebida contra o coração, face, pescoço.

Beth soltou uma risada – Eu acho que te compreendo, mana…

- A sério? Como assim?

- Já há dois meses que não tenho ninguém. Antes de vir para aqui, tive um sonho… com o homem que me salvou… tu percebes…

- Sim, percebo… eu de cada vez que fecho os olhos, só a imagem dele me surge na mente…

- O Sam?

- Sim – Allison estava séria.

-Allie… antes que dês em louca de tanta dúvida, porque não o esqueces? Estás apaixonada?

- Não sei…

- Mas ainda amas o Clark?

- Sim… - Allison encarou Beth, pigarreando.

- Allie, a única maneira de acabares com as dúvidas é…

- Sim, já sei, esquecer o Sam!

- Não!

Allison encarou a irmã mais velha, que falou: - Por vezes, rapazes como o Sam surgem nas nossas vidas… quem sabe se o Sam não é apenas paixão… uma paixoneta e talvez, quando o conheceres melhor, se o quiseres conhecer melhor, aí comproves que Sam não é o homem indicado para ti… e que não passa mesmo disso…!

Allison pousou a lata de refrigerante sobre o balcão, encarando a irmã com um sorriso, até que a abraçou: - Adoro os teus conselhos. Eh! Eh!

Beth sorriu compreensiva, vendo a irmã voltar para o quarto, minutos depois, enquanto Beth continuou acordada, até que quando eram já 04:00 da manhã, se decidiu a voltar para o quarto.

Quando Allison voltou ao quarto, sentia-se muito melhor, depois da conversa que tivera com a irmã.

Allison sabia que não ia conseguir dormir nada durante a noite, mas deitou-se na cama até que reparou que tinha uma mensagem no telemóvel; pensou que seria Clark e abriu a pasta das mensagens para a ler, mas com o coração em alvoroço, constatou que era de Sam, que dizia apenas: " Allison, sou eu, o Sam. Era só para dizer que deixaste a tua caneta comigo. Se quiseres reavê-la, sabes onde me encontrar".

Allison não pode evitar sentir uma dor no coração, quando respondeu: "Guarda-a", lembrando-se automaticamente de Clark.

Lois Lane não queria acreditar que Clark Kent poderia ser um afectado pelos meteoros. Allison sabia de algo, isso Lois tinha a certeza, mas Lois não fazia a mínima ideia que tipo de habilidades teria Clark, apesar de já ter testemunhado determinados factos feitos por ele, algo que julgara Lois ter esquecido.

Por isso, sentia-se curiosa em relação a ele; queria descobrir com quem estava a lidar, mas Lois também sabia que Clark não era como os outros: desesperado, paranóico, mau, falhado, pelo contrário, Lois considerava-o o homem mais carinhoso, preocupado, amigo, atencioso, que alguma vez conhecera e não podia evitar o seu coração bater quando o via, imaginando como seria um beijo dele, um abraço e mesmo uma noite nos braços dele, não conseguindo evitar inveja da sua prima Allison.

Lois sabia estar apaixonada por ele, mas também sabia que Clark não a podia ver à frente: a forma como lhe respondia, implicativo, trocista e isso por mais que disfarçasse, magoava-a.

Lois avançava em direcção à seguinte reportagem; desta vez, um corpo tinha sido encontrado esmagado pelo que parecia por mão humana, quando se depara com Clark.

- Oh não! Os meus dias de paz acabaram…

Clark olhou na direcção dela: - Que estás aqui a fazer? A tentar ver se me roubas outra vez a reportagem? Podes tentar mas não vais conseguir…

- Oh Porquê? 'tás com medo que eu o consiga!? Ah Ah! Essa já não seria a primeira vez.

Clark tornou a assumir aquela expressão impaciente que tanto divertia Lois, mas nada mais disse.

O corpo encontrava-se também envolto por fita amarela; Jimmy Olsen seguia Lois de perto e tirava fotografias, assim como outros fotógrafos do Buzzwire, até que são afastados pela polícia.

Clark olhava muito atentamente em direcção a um ponto específico do chão.

- Clark, sofres de estigmatismo? Porque olhas tão fixamente para o chão? Que tem? – Lois aproximou-se do corpo, tentando ver algo que não conseguia – Dude, és mesmo estranho…- Lois virou-se na direcção de Clark, mas este tinha já desaparecido.

- Oh Great! Lá fiquei eu a falar sozinha outra vez! – Resmungou Lois, que partia agora em direcção a um dos agentes, com um sorriso sedutor artificial.

- O que descobriste, Clark? – Allison e Clark encontravam-se debruçados sobre uma pista que Clark achara no chão da cena do crime – Tens a certeza que ninguém te viu?

- Tenho, Allie! Sabes que eu me movo à velocidade da luz!

- Ok! Ok!

- Isto é nada mais, nada menos, do que uma presa…

- Presa? De quê? – Allison tinha os olhos muito abertos, olhando, assustada, para Clark.

- Vampiros…

Allison abriu muito os olhos; era já a enésima vez que ouvia aquela palavra e abanou a cabeça, incrédula.

- Ya, I know! Custa a acreditar, não é?

Allison falou a custo, pouco depois: - Eu estou aberta a todas as possibilidades… quer dizer, se existem E.t's – Clark e Allison trocaram olhares, Clark rebolando os olhos, olhando para todos os lados – E se existem pessoas que conseguem respirar e viver debaixo de água e o rapaz- relâmpago, para não falar do canário verde…

- Arqueiro verde! – Corrigiu Clark, divertido.

- Whatever… será que custa a acreditar que existam vampiros?

Clark suspirou, parecendo também ele, não ter resposta.

- Que mundo é este em que estamos? Uau! Parece um sonho…

- Allie… Ainda não sabemos… pode ser apenas um animal… qualquer coisa…

- Ok! Onde vamos a seguir?

Eram 23:00; Allison, Clark e mais dois rapazes de nome Bart e Oliver Queen, 2 membros que Allison sabia ser da liga da Justiça, seguiram-nos até à rua onde Allison tinha sido atacada, juntamente com as irmãs.

Clark procurava pistas enquanto Bart se aproximou de Allison:

- Allie? – Bart tinha um sorriso muito aberto para Allison – tenho aqui uma ferida! Será que me podias curar? – Bart mostrou um enorme arranhão, bastante feio no seu braço esquerdo; Allison sabia que Bart, o rapaz- relâmpago, tinha uma paixoneta por ela e não se conteve em sorrir para ele, com simpatia.

- Bart! Agora não á altura para flirtar. Porque é que eu te trouxe? – Oliver, o arqueiro verde, bufou incrédula.

- Não faças isso, Allie! - Gritou Clark a alguma distancia – Não se esqueçam que eu vos ouço… e se a Allie utilizar os seus poderes ficará fraca e…

- Ya, ya, I know… - Bart pareceu amuar, afastando-se de Allison, mas não se cansando de a mirar, sorrindo para ela.

- Encontrei alguma coisa – Tornou a falar Clark.

Os 3 aproximaram-se dele até que reconheceram mais presas nos dedos de Clark.

Naquele momento, no entanto, um som que eles não conheciam, surgiu-lhes nos ouvidos e três homens, movendo-se a uma velocidade estonteante, atiraram com Allison a um canto, que caiu sem sentidos.

Bart e Clark lutaram contra eles, Clark igualando-lhes na força, mas tanto ele como Bart superando-os na velocidade, conseguindo em segundos, derrubar dois deles.

Minutos depois, Clark reconheceu Cindy, que se aproximava deles acompanhada por 2 rapazes que Clark nunca vira.

Um desses rapazes aproximou-se de um dos vampiros e decapitou-o com um só golpe, com um facalhão, o mais alto fez o mesmo ao segundo vampiro.

Clark não queria demonstrar as suas habilidades, por isso deixou Oliver, com o seu arco e flecha, atirar uma seta em pleno coração do vampiro, do coração já morto e frio, uma seta envolta em Kriptonite verde, mas tal como esperavam, não provocou qualquer dano ao vampiro que, em segundos, conseguiu fugir.

Quando Clark olhou em volta, constatou que Cindy e o rapaz mais alto se encontravam debruçados, parecendo aflitos, sobre Allison.

Clark aproximou-se, afastando Cindy, calmamente e também ele procurou reanimá-la.

Para preocupação de todos, Allison acordou demasiado devagar, mas a preocupação maior veio a seguir, quando Allison abriu os olhos, revelando a íris e os olhos, na sua totalidade "manchados" de negro.

- Damn it! Ele possuiu-a! Damn it! That sono f a b***! – Dean tirou uma garrafa que Clark pensava ser de uísque, mas antes que algo sucedesse, Allison, com um simples gesto da mão, atirou com Dean contra uma parede, a garrafa caindo ao chão e ainda com os mesmos olhos pretos e com um sorriso maldoso, troçou: - Uau! Isto vai ser divertido.


End file.
